


No.. wait what?

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Series: Could it be true? - Yes... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the date someone is distant. But the other one knows what to do. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.. wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I think this is the last part of this series. If anyone of you guys thinks something is missing just write me ;D  
> Sorry for any mistakes my first language is not English but I try my best :)  
> Hope you like it ;D

"Scott, hurry up or we´ll be late for class!" Stiles shouted infront of Scotts house. "I´m here. We have twenty minutes left, don´t you exaggerate. The other boy answered.

 

"And who said that I don´t have anything to do before class?"

 

"Huh, what do you need to do?"

 

Stiles was rolling his eyes at his friend. "Nothing."  Scott frowned at him. "Werewolf, remember. I can hear when you are lying."

 

Groaning Stiles said "I´ve to talk to somebody." Surprisingly Scott let it go.

 

"You know that you reek of Jackson?" Now Scott seemed to get the whole thing and was silent for the rest of the drive.

 

Reaching the school Stiles looked for Jackson. He saw him and Jackson saw him too but instead of coming over he turned around. The boy walked away together with Danny.

 

Stiles felt a bit off. Yesterday evening was so absolutely not Jackson but this, yeah that was the Jackson he knew. Disappointed he followed Scott to class. And if it hadn´t been bad enough they had Harris now.

 

After the lesson Stiles was standing alone in the school corridor and now Jackson was coming to him. No, if he ignores me I ignore him too the boy thought and fled through the next door.

 

At lunch Stiles sat down between Scott and Isaac and started to flirt with various people sitting by their table but never once looked at Jackson. He had fun and Stiles knew that Jackson was unpleased and angry about him flirting with other people. Jealousy was always one of Jacksons flaws.

 

Before leaving for class Stiles looked at Jackson for a second and was pleased with what he saw. The jock was tense and you could see the anger in his eyes.

 

Stiles was cheering on the inside.

 

After school Jackson pinned Stiles to his Jeep and demanded to know "What was that?"

 

"You are asking me? Who was literally running away from me before school? If you don´t want to be seen with the hyperactive, gangly kid you have to break up with me. No just let me do it. It´s over, have a nice life." Stiles pushed away the surprised boy and drove away without looking back.

 

Stiles was disappointed he had thought that it would at least last for some days but it was Jackson fucking Whittemore. What was it what he had expected? His dad was on a double shift and Scott was having a date with Allison so nobody he could talk to.

 

**From Lydia:**

**How are you?**

 

 

Lydia. Stiles had forgotten about her. Why would she ask him that question. Of course. This is Lydia Martin. She knows everything.

 

**To Lydia:**

**How do you know?**

 

Seconds later.

 

**To Lydia:**

**What do you think how I feel after a break-up? Peachy**.

 

**From Lydia:**

**Am at your house in ten minutes.**

**\-------------------**

 

He opened the front door, Lydia entered and after he closed the door behind her, she hugged him tightly caressing his back gently with her left hand.

 

"The date was perfect. We had a picnic in the woods with candles and everything. And then he ignored me this morning so I ignored him. I may have done some flirting infront of his eyes. Then he pins me against the Jeep and wants to know what that was. So I tell him if he doesn´t want to be seen with me we should break up and after that I broke up with him." Stiles blurted out.

 

"Let´s watch some movies upstairs." Lydia suggests and Stiles nodded. The fall asleep on his bed while watching "The Notebook". There is a loud noise and suddenly there is a third person in Stiles room.

 

Lydia woke up through the noise and looked right at the person mouthing "Go, you have hurt him enough!"  The girl never told Stiles about Jacksons nightly visit.

 

\-----------------

 

On the next day Stiles didn´t see Jackson and he was a bit reliefed about that fact knowing it would hurt to look at him. He did know that they were together for only one day but... But nothing he has to get over this.

 

But Jackson was planning something, asking Lydia for help. Before agreeing to help the jealous boy she slapped him hard.

 

\------------------

 

 

So one day later they had a lacrosse game and Stiles was on the field playing instead of sitting on the bench. It was a hell of a game but they won. Stiles had made one goal and was satisfied with his performance.

 

Everybody was cheering. All of a sudden someone yanked his helmet of his head and lips crached onto his kissing him wildly. Stiles knew this lips, it was Jackson. The boy wanted to leave and pulled away but Jackson hugged him with wolf powers.

 

Suddenly it was completely silent and every eye was on this two boys kissing and hugging in the middle of the lacrosse fiels after winning the game. The cheering started again if possible even louder than before. Their friends were wolf-whistling at them as well as shouting their names at the tops of their lungs. Somewhere in the crowd of people was a big sign with a heart in which there you could read "Stiles + Jackson".

 

Jackson pointed over to the sign so that Stiles would see it. Hopefully the other boy would except his apology now. "Stiles, I´m sorry--" He was interrupted with a kiss. That seemed to be their thing nobody could finish his speech before beeing interrupted with a kiss. "It´s okay. But you better have a good idea for our next date, dumbass."

 

Stiles was smiling at Jackson and that was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;D   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D
> 
> Maybe you come and visit me on tumblr ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com   
> I also take prompts :))


End file.
